


Greenie Girl (Newt X OC)

by MitziOnTheHill_171



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Grievers, M/M, Newt (Maze Runner) Has a Crush, Protective Newt (Maze Runner), Runners, Sassy Minho (Maze Runner), maze, tmr - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24402865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitziOnTheHill_171/pseuds/MitziOnTheHill_171
Summary: When a girl enters the maze after a long line of boys coming up every month there is confusion in the glade. She quickly learns that life can be fun, threatening but most of all scary. With the help of a certain British, bond boy can she start to feel more at home even when it starts to fall apart.BTW all characters but Ophelia, Flo and Kyle are mine but the rest belong to James Dashner in his book 'Maze Runner'. I will be updating regularly and I am open to suggestions for plot, characters and other things that you would like to include.
Relationships: Alby & Newt (Maze Runner), Florence & OC, Gally & OC, Minho & Newt & Thomas (Maze Runner), Minho & Newt (Maze Runner), Newt/OC, Thomas & Minho
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all... This is my first book on Archive of our own and I thought I would write a fanfic on one of my favourite books and movie, Maze Runner. It will be based on both the book and movie with some of my own twists. You can find this book/series on my Wattpad account (@MitziOnTheHill_171). I hope you enjoy the first chapter... Feedback is welcome!
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters but Ophelia, Flo and Kyle belong to James Dashner

New Greenie's POV-

My eyesight sharpened and focused on a metal wall that was in front of me protecting me from a drop that fell just outside. I looked around and soon realised that this metal wall was surrounding me and trapping me in a medium-sized cage. The cage seemed to be going up in a large tunnel that had no ending and no beginning. My heartbeat sped up as I saw no door or way out from this moving box, I slowly dragged my hand across the metal wall in hope to find an escape out from what seemed like a devilish nightmare... Not that there was one anyway. That meant I was trapped with my thoughts, just me. Wait... My thoughts! Who, why, how, where am I? I couldn't remember anything!

My name had disappeared from my brain and any other sense of who I was and why I was here in this weird tunnel was unable to be reached. My family was unknown to me and I just had a feeling that this box was going nowhere good for me. I needed to know why I was here it seemed vital if I was to stay in this cage forever. I racked my mind over and over again in hope for an answer sometime soon, but nothing ever came and that was when I knew I was I'm trouble.

'HELP!' I screamed at the top of my lungs to the top of the cage in the hope that someone would hear my desperate pleas. 

'SOMEONE? HELP ME! I'M TRAPPED!' I said the same thing over and over again each time losing more and more hope in a chance to escape from my nightmare. My voice was hoarse from the screaming and my legs were slowly getting weaker trying to keep my aching body up. I was shaking in fear that I would be alone from now on with no memories just a pile of boxes... Wait boxes? 

I looked around and realised that I was not the only thing in this cage but several boxes were sliding about from the force of the moving cage. They each were fairly small but had something in, I could tell from the rattling of produce that added to the horrifying sound that blared in my ears. This gave me some hope. The boxes had to be going somewhere, right? Just where? I couldn't remember anything about a location to where I may be going and the growing pit on my stomach was growing larger and larger by not knowing.

My feet were growing weaker to the point that it was hard to stand up and so I settled myself down next to one of the bigger boxes, my head resting on its edge. I calmed down my rapid breathing and just tried to focus on my heartbeat that was thankfully slowing down. Any hope I had was disappearing and I accepted my fate by giving up on the screaming act. This might just be a really bad dream, one that's hard to escape, it can't be that bad... I'm sure. My eyes were focused on trying to wake up from what I thought was a nightmare but the roaring sound and hard surface of the box stayed there like normal. No light, no voices just a rush of movement and sharp edges digging into my pounding head. 

My eyelids were heavy with exhaustion and the small light that lit the box seemed to be getting dimmer and dimmer until and pitiful of black swallowed me up leaving me to the unthankful hands of nightmares and worries. I just let them come, hoping that this disaster would soon end and I would be safe.

***** (This is going to stand for a time gap!)

A bright light awoke me from my frightening dreams and jolted my heart into confusion, hope but most of all panic. My breathing quickened as I realised that the never-ending tunnel had ended and thoughts were racing through my brain like a film of disaster. I soon realised that at one point I was too move from this cage and the light would swallow me up but not yet... I just had to keep breathing.

As I got closer to the top voices swarmed into my ears overlapping each other to create a puddle of confusion. The voices all were fairly deep but rather strong and almost desperate. The loud noise was scaring me even more and so I decided to stay away from what I thought was my trouble.

The only place that seemed fit to hide was the pile of boxes so I moved to bend them trying to shelter me from the light and voices that now were right above me. I held my breath as they looked down into the box so they wouldn't hear or see me and I could stay safe. I could feel all their eyes searching the cage but I couldn't see them for where I was hiding so I just decided to stay there until the cage bought me back down again to where I belonged.

Suddenly, the cage shook as a large boy jumped down into the cage with me. He seemed strong, though and had blond hair sticking out with the most heightened eyebrows I have ever seen. He would tower above me if I stood up and he had a glaring look that I definitely did not want to fall under.

'No ones here?' he shouted up to a group of around 40 boys all with the same confused expression as the one that the eyebrows held. 

He carried on looking around the cage until some other boys joined him. One had dark skin and a seen expression on bis face. He started ordering around a group of boys to lift some of the boxes and assumed he was the leader of these groups of boys. One by one the boxes were lifted out till only a reminder of the boxes were left- these happened to be the ones I was hiding by. I hugged my legs to my chest and prayed that they wouldn't see me but the chances of that ever happening was impossible and I knew so I just shut my eyes and hoped these boys weren't some type of murdering cult. 

Newt's POV-

As Gally called up to us in confusion a whisper travelled around the boys as we saw no greenie but just our usual boxes of supplies. I was confused myself and as Alby ordered a group of boys to start unloading despite the sudden change I joined. While they all took out the boxes I myself looked around the box in hope to see another boy ready to join us but I could see no greenie...no one?!

'He's right... no greenie' I called out. 

We started unloading the last few boxes and I went to go back up one of the biggest with some others to hand up to the glade. Suddenly, I heard a small breath escaping from behind the box and I lifted it up quickly trying to find the source of that sudden noise. There in front of me sat a girl with her eyes tightly shut and her legs wrapped against, her long brown hair was covering most of her face and her head was held down as if she was trying to block out the noise and view around her. I quickly signify to the girl getting the boys attention and they all stared at her in shock. Why a girl? After all this time we just had boys so why now are they sending up a girl? After a few seconds, Alby came to my side and I was bought out of my thoughts. He too looked as shocked and as confused as me, no one was doing anything about the girl that was not breathing so heavily it looked like she was about to faint.

Carefully I bent down, still unsure about what I should do, and tapped on her shoulders trying to get her attention so we can get her out. She seemed to tense up from the touch and closed her eyes even tighter if that was possible. I looked around the boys again with a look of plea on my face trying to ask them what I should do next. No one responded. So, I cleared my throat and tried my best to get the Greenie to trust me and open her eyes.

'Ummm... Love it's okay you can open your eyes, you're safe', she still seemed unsure so I finished with 'I promise'

Slowly, she opened her eyes squinting them as they sun shone down on her lighting up her golden hair that. I smiled at her in a reassuring way and gave her my hand. She looked at it then my face as worry settled in her eyes. Carefully, she reached out her own hand and grasped mine as I pulled her out from the ground. I carried on smiling at her in hope that she would talk soon but she seemed more intent on staring at the group of boys above me.

Greenie's POV-

The boy reached out for my hand and slowly I did. Somehow, I trusted this strange, blond boy as he smiled at me in a calm and content way. I looked at him for a second studying his perfect face... Wait, what?! I decided to take in the view around me where a group of boys that were looking at me in shock. 

The boys slowly helped me up as I was still, taking in my company. Shakily I stood upon a patch of grass where the boy was still holding my hand. I looked around in confusion of where I was. Around me was a field of grass with different wooden homes placed around. That wasn't the weirdest thing though. I realised I was trapped as four walls surrounded the field trapping me in a box. No... No... I didn't know much of myself but I could tell that small spaces were definitely not my thing. Quickly, I did what I felt was the only thing I could do. I ran. I raced away to some forest that was on the far side of the box with the hope that they wouldn't catch me. Surprisingly, they never came just looked at me in confusion and shock.


	2. Don't worry Greenie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, the second chapter is here! I can't remember when the Greenie tour is, but I have put it in this chapter. I hope you enjoy the chapter (;
> 
> (Also, Thomas is already in the glade but the action has not started yet and Theresa is not there.)

Newt's POV-

The girl suddenly pulled her hand out of mine and rushed forward into the Deadheads in a panic. Minho glanced at Alby in a look that said 'should I go chase down the girl' but Alby didn't reply just looked forward in a bewildered expression. The other gladers were also staring at the running girl with the same confusion that they held five minutes ago. This whole sudden change was shaking, weird and definitely not what we all expected this morning. You see, it had been all boys until now, every one of them was shuking boys! So, why now were they sending up a bloody girl. I could tell that the boys had the same thoughts running throughout their mind as well. However, the girl was now out of our view and we had to come to retrieve her sometime soon, she would come around eventually.

'Hey Alby, we might want to go and retrieve her before she disappears completely', and he was quickly bought out of his thoughts from my words and started ordering around the gladers to go and retrieve her.

'Okay, Minho I want you to search the east side of the Deadheads with James and Loewy. Then, Newt goes with Joshua and Thomas on the other side. Make sure she comes back... and in one piece.' Alby answered and organised the gladers while the rest started to walk away to their jobs again. 

I headed off to the Deadheads with Thomas just ahead of me. As we entered the deadheads we decided to split up and search between each tree in hope that we would find the girl. She was small enough to hide away well but with a load of boys searching for her we would find her soon. While I was walking around the deadheads in search of the girl I organised my thoughts of the girl and how we would handle the situation. She couldn't sleep in the homestead with the boys and we can't place her with Minho. She would get fed up of his flirting with her and his snoring would drive her mad. I might as well offer my bed, I can sleep on the floor with the sleeping bag. 

Suddenly, I headed heavy breathing coming from one of the trees above just in front of me. Slowly I headed towards the tree in the hope that the girl would respond and come back to the homestead with me so I can give her a quick tour. I stepped just under the tree where a girl was sitting on a branch.

'Hey, Greenie you wanna come down for a bit?' I asked directing it to her. Her head suddenly perked up from the sound of my voice and she looked down to see me with worry spread across her face and tears running down her pale face.

Greenie's POV-

Suddenly, a deep voice echoes throughout the forest and I looked down to see the boy that first greeted me when I was in the box. He had a desperate looked etched over his face as he asked me to come down from the tree that I was hiding in. It felt better o be high up when these walls felt like they ere slowly suffocating me. I tried to slow down my breathing and wipe away the tears that were now streaming down my face and worry and anxiety. I couldn't have the boys see me like this... Too vulnerable and that would make me feel weak. Plus, the blonde boy seemed to be getting more and more desperate for me to come down for some type of tour thing he mentioned. I wantyedd to come down but I don't know what would happen if I had to meet those boys again with their stares like I was their prey and they were some sort of animal trying to hunt me down. How could I trust a bunch of hormonal boys who want to do all sorts with me? With these thoughts in mind, I simply respond... 'No' 

He looks up in the confusion that I had declined his offer and so responded before I could get a word through to tell him to go away.

' Okay Love, I'm coming up then', and with that, he started to climb up the tree until the reached the same spot as me where he sat down and secured homes so he wouldn't fall down to the muddy ground. He looked at me as if he was preparing what he was about to say but instead settled on a simple smile that was directed at me and his eyes glanced across my face before spotting the tears that had dried across my face. Carefully, he put his hand forward and wiped them away before I had any time to move. 

'Why do you want me to come down to a tour? How do I know you're not going to attack me with your friends and use me? Why do you even care? Why can't I remember anything about me?' I asked in a rush of confusion.

He smiled at the sound of my voice finally coming out and then started on a speech that sounded like it had been thought threw before he confronted me.

'Don't worry Greenie we won't do anything we just want to show you around your home, after all your the new Greenie and your now part of the family. I'll make sure the boys don't do anything. Look, every one of us understands what you feel right now because we've all been through it. We all came up in that box and ended here in the glade. Yes sure we can't remember anything but you will soon get use to it, we all do. Do you remember your name yet?' he responded with a comforting smile. 

That was when I realised that my name was gone... I didn't have one. How did I not have one?! Everyone else had one and I couldn't remember it. Wait... what's a Greenie?' I asked with a confused look.

'Greenies are what we called the new kids before we get a new one. It's every month so you're going to have to get used to it for some time. Don't worry though we'll find a better nickname for you' he responded with a laugh. His laugh was so cute and the way his eyes twinkled when he lau- Wait what? Pull yourself together! 

'Okay, I'll come down and you can give me this tour that you're so passionate about', with that, I jumped down from the tree and looked at the boy that followed my footsteps. Wait. Who is this boy? Almost as he could read my thoughts he replied.

'I'm Newt by the way. Second in command of the glade,' he said with much enthusiasm and I have to be honest it was kinda cute... Ughhhh, you just came here! With that, he grabbed my hand and started to walk towards the edge of the forest which pulled me out of my weird thoughts. He walked towards a large barn that was placed around the centre of the field he called the glade. He then looked around and started labelling jobs and buildings. 

'Right, we have eight jobs. There are the track-hoes, that's me, slicers, sloppers, cooks, baggers, Med-jacks and builders' he finished off with a slight nod of the head and then explained each one with some depth.

'Wait... you said there were eight. What's the last one?' I asked with curiosity getting the better of me. He paused for a second almost as if he was making himself if he should tell me the last one but finally came to the agreement.

'Oh yeah... the last one is the runners that's Minho's job and some others but you'll learn more about it later. Don't worry', he added with a point to an Asian guy who was smirking at Newt and then waved at me in a friendly enough way. I waved back in anticipation.

He finished the tour and then bought me over to a small room in the place he called the homestead. He looked at in pride and declared that this was his bedroom and that I looked tired so I could sleep here until a celebration he mentioned. He led me to the bed and said he would wake me up when it's ready. I nodded in response but the finished off with a quick thanks before he limped out of the wooden door.

I settled down and then thought to myself... Why does Newt have a limp? Was he born with it... or? It doesn't matter though. I will ask him later at the celebration where I would have to face the boys once again. 

-

-

-

I hope you liked the chapter. Feedback is welcome and ideas for the bonfire! I'm looking forward to writing that chapter! See ya Shanks (;


	3. Bonfire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys... Chapter 3 is here! This is my fav part in the Maze Runner book & film so I'm really excited to write it. I hope you enjoy chapter 3 of Greenie Girl! (;

Greenie's POV-

I was awoken from my deep sleep that was much needed from the rush of events that came my way after coming up from what the gladers called the box. A hand was carefully prodding at the see of my stomach and I looked up to see two brown orbs staring into mine. I was confused at the beginning of what I was doing on a hard bed with a thin blanket laid on top of me. I soon remembered what had happened with the running into the Deadheads, the tour and Newt taking me to bed. Wait... Newt.

'Hey Love, the bonfires now so you can go outside now and I can introduce you into some of the others', Newt replied to my confused facial expression. 

'Ohhh... yeah I'm coming', and with that, I stumbled out of the wooden bed frame and dragged my hand through my hair trying to smooth it out so I don't look that much of a mess when I meet the rest. 

Newt handed me a small box and explained to me that it came up with the supplies in the box and that it was addressed to me. I took it in my hand and had a quick look at what's inside. Hairbands, some clothes and hygienic products... That must mean there are showers there... few! I put it down into Newt's room as he explained that I would stay in his room until the builders build one for me away from the rest of the boys. I could trust Newt that he would do nothing and I was safe in his room. Newt signalled to the door and walked out with me falling closely behind him.

We reached around the centre of the glade where a big bonfire was alit lighting up the glade in the most beautiful way. The fire danced around and the voices of the group of boys harmonised with the dance it was performing. Boys were walking, fighting, dancing around with jars in their hands filled with a yellow liquid that looked pretty disgusting. Laughter filled the air as a boy was punched down by the same boy that had the crazy eyebrows. Newt dragged me closer to the bonfire and then nodded at Alby who was standing near the bonfire with one of those drinks in his hand.

Alby cleared his throat and then shouted out loudly to the rest of the boys.

'Gladers, we have our new Greenie!' he exclaimed loudly and all their eyes looked down on me. I looked up at them and decided to play it ut confident so I grinned back at the eyes and as the cheers died down Newt dragged me over to Minho who was the one who waved at me in the tour.

'Hey Greenie, you and Newt having some fun' he said with a smirk and introduced himself as the keeper of the runners. Newt glared at Minho when he mentioned the runners and I turned around to face him my face full of confusion on the sudden change of mood. His face softened as I looked at him and he quickly changed the conversation.

'Try the drink Greenie. It's Gally's secret recipe' he intervened and handed me a new jar that one of the boys were handing out. 

Tentatively I bought up the drink to my nose and sniffed at it. The thick smell of some sort of alcohol which I only remember the name of but dont remember much only that it does 'stuff' to you. I turned to Minho and gave him a questioning look but he just nodded back reassuringly. I gulped down a big sip and it slipped down my throat burning it harshly, it was disgusting! However, I gulped it down and proved to Minho and Newt who were now laughing at the face I was pulling from the drink. It was finally all down my throat and I looked at the empty jar in a satisfies manor. Once, it went properly down it was quite easy to drink and gave you a sense of party and fun that was relaxing from a day of stress. 

Just as I finished a boy with short, brown hair came and sat down next to Minho with a lot of shock on his face.

'She really just shuking downed that!?' he asked Newt in shock and he replied with a quick nod of the head laugh and then downed down the rest of his drink.

I smiled and lau hed with the three boys for a while and Newt introduced me to some of the boys. I met Frypan, Clint, Jeff and some others including Gally who gave me a sharp look but I just gave one back in hope that he would go back to the fight he was currently stuck in. It was fun this whole bonfire thing but the fun soon dropped as Gally stepped forward and then confronted me.

'Greenie, you wanna have to go with me. Don't worry I'll play it easy on you, you know because you are a girl', he asked with a scowl written across his face. 

Newt stood up and protectively stood in front of me and tried to get rid of Gally but he stood at his place and carried on glaring at me until I stood up with a hard look across her face. 

'Fine' I said and stood my ground because I knew if there was any way I would survive the glade it would mean I have to stand my ground. With that, I followed Gally into the fight circle with a scared look etched on my face. Newt put out his hand and tried to grab my arm to pull me back but I shooed him away and quietly told him that it was okay but he still looked rather worried.

As I entered the fight circle I tried to make myself look fierce and I put my arms out in the position that the other boys were doing when they were fighting each other.

'Okay Greenie lets fight', and with that, he lifted his arms out and got ready to pounce at me.

Newt's POV-

I fiddled with my fingers as Gally got ready to charge at her, and I glanced at Minho with a worried look that he too had. Gally was almost impossible to beat and bloody know what he was going to do to her. She was tough though... tough enough? It didn't matter though because either way, this shuking girl was stupid enough to go in and fight Gally... Why?

Firstly, Gally charged at her with her hand's put out in front of her in a threatening stance. He knocked her down and she fell to the ground making her groan on the floor with a look of panic. The boys started jeering at her and I could tell that this sudden outburst was annoying her. Slowly, she stood up and positioned her hand's back again in front of her. She ran forward. Arms out. Anger all over her face. She pushed her hands forward and Gally (who was still cocky as hell from his last punch) was not expecting the sharp blow to come his way. His face was knocked back from the sudden force and anger menacingly spread across his face. The gladers reacted instantly from the sudden punch.

'Ooooooohhhh!'

'She's fierce!'

'Damn Greenie, she's shaking hot when she fights' one of the boys finished of and I glared at him.

Gally didn't like this sudden lost though and in retaliation, he jumped down on the Greenie and she fell in a twisted position. She moaned in agony and me and Thomas came over and tried to help it out whole Gally was getting his builders to hype him up.

'Real mature Gally, you don't jump on the shaking girl you slinthead' I retaliated but he just glared and drowned another cup of his drink. We pulled up the greenie and set her down while she was staring intently at the ground.

'Uhhh... Greenie, you alright?' I asked, maybe Gally knocked her harder then we thought?

Greenie's POV-

Wait... I remember my name. The word 'O' swimmer in front of my eyes as I stared down at the grass while the boys were partying around me.

Olivia?

Opal?

Ophelia?

Ophelia... my name. I have a name!

'Ophelia' I shouted out and the boys all turned to me in confusion. 'My name!' I declared clearing up all there confused looks. Newt turned to me with a smile and I stood up despite my paining joints.

'Ophelia... I like that. It suits you' he answered to my smile and I smiled back before Minho dragged me over to a group of boys who I recognise from the tour. Newt followed quickly behind.

Minho's POV-

The new Greenie and Newt seemed to be hitting it off quite well... he could use someone like her and by the looks of it she needed him. As Keepers of the Runners, I felt like it was my job to get them together. 

'Hey, Ophelia, truth or dare?' I asked and Newt chuckled from behind then came over. Ophelia followed behind with a nervous look. They won't know what hit them I thought to myself. 

-

-

-

I hope you like chapter 3... Next chapter is going to be good! What do you guys think of the name Ophelia? See ya, Shanks! (;


	4. Truth or Dare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so... NEW CHAPTER! I hope you like chapter 4 of the series... Please give me ideas and any feedback- Kodus?

Greenie's POV-

When Minho suggested that we should play truth or dare I instantly knew that this would be one hell of a night. With all the boys and me downing down the drinks, it meant that this would be one crazy game... but I wanted to fit in and this would be the way how.

We settled down on a log just to the side of the bonfire with a large group of boys including Newt, Thomas and Minho. Newt nudged Thomas to move up and I sat down on the log between the two. All boys had a drink in their hand and they all seemed a little drunk on it. Minho was looking around the circle and had a mischievous smirk around their face and I could tell that he was thinking of all the things he could do in this game. Who knows what they would all do in this game?

'Okay, shuckfaces who wants to go first' Minho asked everyone in the circle. 

'What's a shuckface?' I asked Thomas and he responded by telling me that the gladers had all this type of slang that they used on each other. 

A boy shouted out that he would start and turned to the boy next to him with a mischievous look in his eye. The other boy was chuckling as he knew what was about to come. 

'Johny, truth or dare?' a brown-haired boy asked.

'Make it a dare!' shouted the boy back as he settled down the drink on the side of a log as it spilt over a bit.

The dare was that he had to run around the glade but before strip and shout out. I was glad that I was not the one receiving this dare as I don't know what I would do. He got up and slowly stripped naked with all the boys glaring at him... Hormonal boys. I glanced down embarrassed that this was happening right in front of me. Newt brought his hands over my eyes in a joking way and they all laughed as they all see what Newt does. I joked around for a bit until the dare was finished and he lifted his hands away and we all broke down into laughter. 

We carried on playing truth or dare for some time and I was pleased that I managed to stay under the radar with all these horrific dares. Every time crazier things happened and more of Gally's drinks were going inside of me. Soon I just zoned of and just witnessed all the weirdness that was happening in front of me and followed every laugh until I heard my name... Wait, what?

I glanced up at Minho who was staring at me with the same mischievous facial expression that I have seen to much in this game already. A look of worry spread across my face as I realised that I was going to be at the end if one of his truth or dares. I clenched my hand and just thought to myself of what the worst could happen, how could I get out of this situation and what would he ask me. 

'Ophelia?' Thomas asked, glancing at me in excitement.

I was brought out of my thoughts from what he said and I looked around at all the boys who were staring at me with anticipation.

'Oh yeah... ummmm. Truth' I answered hoping that the truth wouldn't be as revealing and give away everything about me when I've only been here for a day.

'Do you have a crush on anyone on the glade?' asked Minho and my head instantly turned into panic mode.

What would I say? Sure I've only been here for one day and I was surrounded by a group of hot boys... wait hot? I mean there was Newt and how he was perfect and he was so han-... No... No. There is no way I can have a crush on the second command of the glade. Wait... Do I?

'Uhhhh... No. Maybe... Yes?' I responded in a rush with my cheeks flaring a bright red. I hoped my red, berry face was showing.

All the boys turned to me and started sniggering while Minho was just looking proudly at himself. I just put my head down and tried to block out what the boys were saying. I had just revealed this to the whole of the shuking glade... shuking? I'm turning into a glader... Not relevant Ophelia?! I tried to block out the rest of the game and kept my head down for the rest of the game.

Newt's POV- 

I could tell that Ophelia was embarrassed about the whole situation and her hair was now hung over her face and he head was held down. I quickly tried to stop the situation and asked James to give me a dare so that the attention would turn on me instead. 

'Oh ok, Newt... go kiss Ophelia' with that all eyes turned on me including Ophelia and I blushed as red as the strawberries that we grew in the track where I worked.

I looked at Ophelia in a questioning look in a way that asked permission to come up and well... kiss her. She looked away in embarrassment but all the boys' eyes were eagerly placed on us two were we sat awkwardly beside each other. The gladers were getting impatient and I was getting more and more concerned with every jeer that came our way. Slowly, she lifted her head and showed her two red cheeks but nodded and smiled then a forced laugh.

'Only on the cheek though' she stated and I can tell that the thought of running away was pacing throughout her mind. 

Slowly I lifted my head and positioned it towards her. She looked into my eyes and then turned her head so her cheek was facing me. The whole glade went silent.

Ophelia's POV-

Oh.... ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhjegrfljrgrylfg (Fangirl noises (; ). Newt was going to kiss me, I mean sure it wasn't the lips but I don't truly want to embarrass myself tonight. To be honest I think that the Gally drink was getting the better of me and ever- Wait. Newt was coming towards me and no one was making noise... He's actually going to kiss me.

I held my breath as his soft lips made contact with my pale skin creating a small spark alight in my stomach and a smile etched across my lips. At that moment I wished that it was just me and him in this Glade and that the rest of the boys would go away. This was magical and nothing like I expected... Oh god, how I wanted to kiss back on the lips this time. No... Don't be stupid Ophelia? I thought to myself. There is no way he is actually enjoying this, it's just a stupid dare!

As quick as it started it was over and the whole Glade still stood silently watching us. What have I done?!

'Ugh night shanks' I quickly shouted, trying to block out the urge to kiss Newt right there and right now. I made my way over to the small wooden house that belonged to Newt. He shouted out behind me telling me he was top stay there for a bit but would soon go to sleep and I nodded in response.

I got into the bed and wrapped the covers over me. A million thoughts of the amazing night rushed through my head but ended at the one that pained me most... There is no way Newt feels the same way?!

I closed my eyes and steadied my breast as the black swallowed me up and I fell into a deep sleep.

-

-

-

I hope you enjoyed the chapter...

See ya, Shanks!


	5. Carve your name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 5! I hope you like it- don't forget to click the Kodu button! (;

Ophelia's POV-

As I fell into a deep slumber I expected a nice rest after the crazy day but was met by quite the opposite as I squirmed under the bed covers.

**Dream **

My heart dropped as I heard his screams echo from the room just next to my white room. I knew that they had to do this... To take him away to the experiment that I had seen Tommy work on. I do not care for their stupid experiment anymore I just want to him back and for him to remember me, not going into a stupid maze where he would be killed. He would be one of the first there and I was to track his progress where he would be put to the test against a round of variables. 

I don't know if I could stay here without Newt, he was my life support and without him, I was truly broken. With my brother always busy torturing my friends I had no one to lean on. Newt was so special to me.

His screamed heightens and I banged on the door of my bedroom trying to get to the boy I loved with all my heart to respond and break from his screams. I just wanted to hear his sweet voice speak to me once again before he is thrust into a living nightmare. I knew that in a few moments all his memories disappear and every memory he has of us together is disappeared. Newt does not deserve this horror... No one does. I just want him to be safe, to see him again, for the screaming to stop, Newt.

'Newt!' I screamed banging against the door with fresh tears falling down my frowning face.

**End dream** 

Newt's POV-

I woke up to hear murmuring coming from the bed where the new Greenie laid. The bed shook as she thrashed around, shaking and mumbling words with worry spread across her face. Her eyes were glistening with tears and she was curled up under the covers that were neatly stretched across before. I could tell that she was having one of those nightmares that the gladers were all to use to when they came up to haunt each one of us. She was now crying with the tears that were once trapped behind those precious eyes that decorated her beautiful face... What the hell is this girl doing to me?! 

It was difficult to see her struggle in my bed and I felt the need to wake her up before she woke the whole bloody glade up instead. I carefully prodded at the side of her and brushed back her hair, that was wetted by sweat from the nightmare she was being haunted by, with my hand. I tried to get her attention and take her out of the trance she was in. 

Her breathing was slowing down and her eyes relaxed form the squinting position that they were in before. Suddenly, in a rush, she rose up and in surprise, I stepped back so she wouldn't be greeted by my staring eyes... Wait, I wasn't staring... Was I?

When she realised she was safe in the homestead in my room she calmed down and remembered my presents. She looked into my eyes and her shoulders dropped from the tense position that they were held in.

'Newt... You're here', she said and relief flooded back into her eyes. I have to be honest, I was rather happy that she was relieved to see me and it made me feel in a way proud.

I knew exactly what would calm her down and let her learn a bit more about the Glade. She seemed curious when she first came up and so I decided that it was her time to learn more and become one of us. I was excited that Ophelia was now part of the Glade but nervous that she was forced into such a nightmare. Ophelia did not deserve to be in such a horror. I felt at that point that it was my job to protect this girl. She seemed like she could pretty much handle anyone in this Glade and Gally would come around soon, but I would be here for her always... As a friend (of course).

I gave her my hand and signalled to her to take it.

'It's okay your safe now, come with me, I want to show you something', I said in a, hopefully, reassuring way. 

She seemed to trust me with this and grabbed my hand wiping away the rest of the tears with the back of her hand. I walked across the glade under the beautiful night sky. All the boys were now in bed as Alby declared that the bonfire was over around two hours after she left. We made our way to one of the walls of the maze which had numerous carvings of our names. 

I stopped when we were right in front and then turned to a small window at the side of the wall. I bent down and told her to look inside and she let go of my hand and bent down pushing her golden locks out of her face. She peered in and waited until suddenly she gasped when she saw what we all feared...

A griever.

Ophelia's POV-

When I saw what Newt was describing as I looked into what seemed like a square of corridors made of large, stone walls with ivy trailing down the side. I looked into the menacing eyes of a monster that had large legs that bounced off the edges of the corridors and its teeth were being gnawed against each other with a loud moaning sound. Its big body was going from side to side. It looked disgusting but in a scary way, I dont ever want to be in the eyesight of one of those things... Grievers is what Newt called them.

I stepped away from the small window and looked back at Newt in a questioning way. I was still so confused on what was out there so I pelted Newt with numerous questions.

'That was a griever then? Who has seen them as well? How many are there and what are all these corridors?' I asked confusion conflicted across my face. 

'Well, yes that was a griever and there are tons of them all roaming around the shuking maze... oh yeah that's the maze. The runners run the maze every day, including Minho, and they search for a way out. Can't do it at night though because as soon as those doors close then the grievers come out in the maze... No ones ever survived a night in the maze. They never come back' he answered still staring into the maze.

I gulped at this but I still wasn't completely scared of by the whole idea so I decided that it was time for her to become one of us. He leads me to the maze wall and handed me one of the knives that were attached to the side of his jeans. 

'Here we carve all our names into the wall and then you become one of us... officially' he said and I bought the knife to the edge of the rock and slowly carved my name into it.

O-P-H-E-L-I-A

'What happened to the boys with the lines through', I asked as I noticed the names that were crossed out.

'Died. Dark times there was and many boys died' he answered with pain look on his face. I decided to not push this subject as he already seemed stressed about mentioning the boys that had died.

Once I finished I sat back down on a log next to Newt and thought of all the information that I had just been informed of. My eyelids were getting heavier and heavier as I started at the wall and carefully I laid my head down on Newts shoulder in exhaustion. A few seconds passed and soon the black devoured me and I drifted off once again into a deep sleep. 

I felt two arms move underneath me and the ground move away from the rest of my body as I felt someone lift me up and slowly walk somewhere else. I snuggled closer into the arms of the person carrying me.

Newt's POV-

As I lifted Ophelia and bought me into her arms as she peacefully slept she curled tighter into me and rested her head onto my chest. Her breathing softened as she quietly snored. I smiled down at her while she slept and the same smile she possed I too held. 

I walked into my room and laid her down on my bed and carefully covered her with my thin covers. I hoped she was not too cold and so I put on an extra blanket from my 'bed' on the floor. I then made my way to my bed on the floor and listened carefully to her soft snoring until I to fell into a deep slumber.

-

-

-

I hope you guys liked this chapter. See ya, Shanks, until next time!


	6. Job Trials

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys... ANOTHER CHAPTER! This chapter is a bit shorter than the others but I hope it is still okay! I hope you guys like this chapter... Feedback is welcome and ideas!

Ophelia's POV-

I woke up in bed that I don't think that fell asleep in... Ohhhhh. I remembered the events of last night and how I saw the griever. I shuddered at the thought of the horror-filled creature with its malicious teeth and blubbering skin. I remembered someone lifting me and taking me to Newt's bedroom just after I fell asleep next to Ne- Oh. 

I looked to the sid of me Exp[ectring to see Newt but when he was not there I realized that he must have woken up already and gone to see Minho of as he ran the maze, he told me he normally does this. I didn't exactly know what to do now that Newt was gone but I figured out that I might as well go and see the keeper of the cooks, Frypan they called him, for some breakfast. I was quite hungry and my head was pounding from the drink that Gally made last night.

I bought out the box that came up with me in the box and brushed through my hair and tied it up in a high poney with one of the black hairbands that they provided. I tidied up my clothes and flattened down the hairs that escaped my ponytail. 

I made my way to the kitchens in hope to see Frypan but instead found all the boys sitting down and eating the breakfast and some lining up where they collected them. The sound of me coming in, obviously late, made all the boys look my way and I just kept my head down and walked forward to Frypan. I greeted him with a smile. 

'Hi, Frypan. Have you got any more breakfast?' I asked him and he replied with a smile and a portion of pancakes.

I went over and sat down where Newt, Thomas and Chuck were sitting down eating their portion. They smiled up at me when I sat down next to Chuck and he moved to make space for me.

'Hey Ophelia, I heard about last night' he addressed me with a smug smile and I glared at him then lightly kicked him under the table while Thomas sniggered trying to turn it into a cough.

With this strange noise, Newt finally spoke up and tried to revert the conversation as the awkwardness was even getting too much for Chuck to handle.

'Ummm... Ophelia you're going to start your job trials today, I think you're with the slicers first. I'll take you there' Newt directed to me and I smile back and nodded with satisfaction.

'Unlucky' Thomas says and then Chuck whispers something about me throwing it up before I even get there?! Thomas answered this with another snigger. I could tell that this morning was not exactly going to be the best.

I finished my breakfast and Newt took me over to one of the wooden huts were placed and he stopped outside. He waited with me occasionally down at me (I was quite short compared to him) until a young boy came and Newt waved at him. He nodded at me and told me that this boy was the keeper of the slices and that he would look after me for the morning.

'Hey Greenie you're with me this morning!', he exclaimed and I rolled my eyes at the familiar nickname and he put his hands up in defence which made me laugh.

Newt glared at Winston when he made me laugh which made me question what exactly Winston did that made him so annoyed. I would worry about it later though as Newt was now saying goodbye to me.

'Goodbye Love, I'll see you at lunch. Meet me at the kitchens', he said and waved off at me with a slight smile before waling towards Alby who was next to the homestead. My heart slightly fluttered at the nickname he gave me but I quickly ignored it as Winston started to lead me into the blood house.

As Winston bought me in the blood house, where they grew and slaughtered the animals, the pungent smell of blood entered the air and I had to force myself not to gag. There was blood all over the walls and knives scattered around the workshop. He introduced me to the rest of the slicers and they all seemed nice enough except the horrid smell that floated around them of the blood that came from the animals they slaughtered. 

He set me on looking after the animals first and feeding them which was nice enough until he got me to clean up the pens which were horrid and filled with the disgusting mess that the animals made. As is shovelled away I thought over last night and how my name was now permanently engraved onto one of the walls, next to Newt's. I thought of the maze and how trapped I was inside of here with all these other boys. 

After I had finally cleaned the rest of the pens despite the overwhelming smell I finally managed to finish it he made me start the actual slaughtering of the animals. That was when I broke. The smell was too overwhelming and the disgusting sight of the animal being finally built to its painful death was too much for me and I ran outside. As soon I was outside I threw up over the grass and tried to even out my breathing. Ok... I'm definitely not made to be a slicer.

Sometime afterwards Winston came outside and let me go back to the homestead and freshen up from the disaster that just happened then go and have lunch. I made my way over and washed my face with the water from the water tub and changed into the spare change of clothes that were also in the supply box. 

~~~~ (Time break) 

I made my way over to a picnic table and sat down at the picnic table with Newt who addressed me with a smile. He told me that tonight there would be a gathering this afternoon after I worked with the medjacks this afternoon. I was nervous to be part of gathering but I realised that a lot of the boys were still confused about why a girl came up and not a boy. I nodded my head in response and tried not to look as nervous as I felt from this sudden news of events.

Newt's POV- (During Ophelia's work at the slicers)

I don't know what the feeling was when Winston made Ophelia laugh and bought her to the blood house but I did not like it. It was anger and possessiveness for... Ophelia.

Shuck. Shuck. Shuck.

Jealousy.

Why would I be jealous though? The kiss last night was on the cheeks and she only agreed of it because of the dare. 

-

-

-

See ya Shanks till next time! (;


	7. The Gathering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys... NEXT CHAPTER! Comments, kudus and feedback are welcome. I hope you like the chapter! (:

Ophelia's POV-

That afternoon I was booked to go and help out the medjacks and I was fairly happy with that. Clint and Jeff seemed nice enough from when I cam out of the box and they were good friends of Newt so I trusted them. A medjack was like the glades version of a doctor and it seemed a fairly fun job and I definitely felt that it would be not as bad as the slicers where I puked out the contents of my breakfast. Definitely not my finest move in a field with limited supplies and clothing. 

I walked over to a fairly big, wooden hut by following Thoma's instructions that he gave me once we both finished the lunch that Frypan served up. I met Clint and Jeff there and they both greeted me with smiles that made me smile too. They led me up to the room with all the equipment and their facial expressions quickly turned and suddenly they became 'instructors' of some sort. I laughed at their mock 'teacher' face. Jeff grinned a bit at this but stopped as soon as Clint started informing me of the equipment.

'Okay so this is where we keep the bandages and...' he carried on like this for a good five minutes with hand actions too partner it. I zoned out for much of it until he suddenly addressed me.

'So, Greenie any questions?' he asked and I just shook my head and followed them on as they took me to the place where they treated the Gladers.

They showed me around this part and took more interest to make sure that I wasn't complete;y clueless when the actual trial started. They showed me the beds and the equipment that was stored here. All this equipment felt rather familiar and I managed to pick most of the techniques he showed me rather quickly.

After some time the first Glader came in with a deep cut from slicing at the blood house and quickly went to work with it. I cleaned the cut and then sat down and started to stitch it up with some of the equipment I found. I was soon done and I let the boy go with a smile and he thanked me back.

While I waited for the next Glader to come up Jeff started up a conversation while I cleaned up some of the equipment that was out of place from the last treatment. 

'So, you and Newt seem to be hitting it off well' said Jeff to me and my cheeks turned a bright red almost immediately.

'It's not like that... We're just friends' I answered, ignoring the deep feeling inside of me and my now strawberry coloured cheeks.

'Doesn't look like that Greenie. The way you both look at each other suggests something else' he finished with a smug smirk and I turned back to what I was doing not wanting to address what he had just stated.

Thankfully, just then a builder came in with thousands of splinters all trailing down his muscular arm from where a wall had rubbed on. I got out the tweezers that were kept in one of the boxes and sat down where I focused on plucking ou every splinter while Jeff just watched me, smirking. I was glad that the builder had come in time before Jeff had gotten completely out of hand.

After my time in the medjack Clint seemed satisfied with my work and so was I. This job seemed more natural to me and was fairly fun. He let me go and I walked down to the first floor where I was met by a jumping Chuck.

'Newtwantsyoutocometothegatheringnow!' he quickly squeaked out while dragging me by the hand. I chuckled in his response.

I managed to catch a few of his words and so I headed off to what I believe would be the gathering with the rest of the Gladers where they would decide what to do with me. I knew that all the Gladers would be there as this subject seemed relevant with everyone and Alby was to set some ground rules or something like that. It angered me that not all of them trusted me but I hoped that this gathering would clear this.

As I walked into the hut all the boy's eyes turned to me and I walked forward into a chair that was centred in the middle. In front of me, there were several chairs where each keeper sat and two ones to the side that belonged to Alby and Newt. I smiled at Newt and his presence reassured me.

'Okay slim it!' Alby shouted and all the Gladers stopped talking almost instantly from the sudden boom of their leader's voice.

'We are here to discuss the new Greenie... Ophelia' and he pointed at me, the Gladers eyes set on me. 'As you can see she is a girl' and that got an eye roll from me.

'We need to know what to do with her and how we handle having a girl' he declared and with that, the Gladers broke out in a round of shouts.

'Banish her!'

'Make her our slave!'

'Just kill her now!'

'She doesn't belong here!'

'She's here for children... you know!' the last boy shouted. I was shocked by the round of horrific shouts and I glared at the boy who said the last comment and stood up ready to go against that comment.

'I-' I started to shout angrily at the boy with my eyes giving him a sharp look, but Alby stopped me before I could carry on. 

Instead, Newt stood up for me.

'Slim it!' he shouted, 'Ophelia will not be doing anything of the sorts and can we please take it keeper at a time. Good that. Now let's start with... Frypan'.

'Well... I know that Greenie is a nice girlie and she has done nothing wrong. I say we just treat her as we do with the rest. She's one of us after all', Frypan stated and I smiled back at him in response.

Minho second that and I too smiled at him. Some of the keepers were nice to me but somewhere pretty horrid and every minute or so I gave them mean glances. After all the keepers had spoken Newt finished it up.

'Ok... Well I suggest that we treat her like a normal Greenie but if there is a problem then we will address the situation again' he said and smiled at me reassuringly to which I let out the breath that I didn't know I had been holding. 

'Greenie, you need to go know while we discuss the rules-based around you' I was about to revolt against leaving the gathering when it was about me but Newt stopped me.

'Is that okay Love?' he asked and I focused on him then nodded, not before Gally shouted out.

'Love? The only reason that this girl is not eaten up by a griever by now is that Newt has a pathetic crush on the new Greenie' he shouted from across the room and Alby glared at him while I blushed a furious red which made him shut up.

Frypan led me out and told me I can helo he cook the dinner for tonight. I smiled at Thomas who gave me a reassuring smile and wave from the back of the gathering room and I gave one back. When I reached the kitchens Frypan started to cook one of his famous stews and I too helped. We laughed and talked every so often as I tried to keep my mind of what was happening across the Glade. 

Newt's POV-

As Ophelia left the gathering Alby stood up and started his speech with the rules that he and I had discussed early this morning while Ophelia was doing her work at the Slicers.

'Newt and I have discussed some rules and you are all to follow them otherwise it's the slammer for you or worse' at this, the Gladers bickering stopped and started to listen intently.

'You are not to touch her or address her in any way that's not appropriate without her permission. Secondly, we are to treat her not any differently or disrespect her because of her gender. Lastly, I don't want anyone intervening her privacy and it should be treated with respect. Do I make myself clear?' and with that, all the Gladers nodded.

'Good that' I shouted and let them all leave to where I headed over to the kitchen to have dinner with Ophelia.

-

-

-

Chapter 7 done! Please vote and comment if you enjoyed this chapter! Stay safe, see ya, Shanks!


	8. Appearance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys... CHAPTER 8! Thanks for all the reads and kodus so far! I hope you like the chapter.

Ophelia's POV-

I had a more peaceful sleep that night than my first night here at the Glade. I was less stressed now that the gathering was over and the rules had been set. I was told that I had to do two more of the trials and I decided to try the builders and trackhoes next. I wasn't too bothered about being a runner and I'm pretty sure that I wasn't one of those running 'types'. 

This morning I had to go off with Gally and he would start the building trial with me. Gally was one of those Gladers who thought I should have been banished when I first came up and therefore I was still a bit wary of him. He would glare at me whenever I came near him and therefore I gave one back, you could say we weren't on the best terms. I hoped he would not be too harsh in the trial and still gave me a fair enough go st the building.

When I first went to the builders' area he set me up on hammering in some nails to a wall. I focused on trying to hammer them in the right position but most of the time the hammer missed the nail completely and banged my fingers instead. By the time I had finished and all the nails were inserted in the wall I had purple and yellow fingers from bruises and yelped around a hundred times. I don't think I could do this every day, my fingers would be gone by one day.

Once I finished, Gally said I could go help some of the other builders where they were building another wooden hut. They got me to hold up one of the walls while the other boys tried to join the walls together with one of the hammers and a hinge. I held up the wall and put as much pressure on it so it wouldn't fall flat on me. The wall was extremely heavy and I was struggling to hold it up but no one came over and I was persistent not to give up. The boys already thought I was weak being a girl and I couldn't make them think any less of me. 

I was still holding up the wall after seven minutes and the wall was now slowly faltering as my arms were getting weaker and weaker under the heavy build. One of the boys then suddenly let go of his side and I took the weight of his wall along with mine making my hands slip. As if in slow motion the wall went crashing down but I moved to the side. However, my hand was still on the side of the wall and now squashed below it. I yelped in pain as I tried to move the hand out of the way but the wall was too heavy. From my yelp, some of the kinder builders came running over and slowly lifted the wooden wall as I pulled my aching hand out from under it. 

I was excused after that as Newt took me to the medjacks after quickly running over after he heard my welp of pain. They wrapped my hand in a bandage while Newt was fussing over me as I rolled my eyes.

'I'm fine Newt, don't worry. It was nothing... really' I said trying to reassure the now pacing boy. 

I hopped off the bed and dragged him over to the kitchen where we sat down and ate lunch together while he constantly asked if I was okay every two minutes. I had to keep reassuring him every time while Chuck laughed next to us.

~~~~~ Time Break~~~~~

I was with Newt at the track for the track hoe trial where he was helping me pull out some of the weeds and plant some strawberries there to replace them. We were crouched down next to each other and silently digging up the weeds occasionally glancing at each other. My mind was busy somewhere else though. I had come to the realisation that I had not seen what I looked like since I came up in the Glade and I was wondering about it. I decided to ask Newt knowing he would give a truthful answer.

'Newt, what do I look like?' I asked him and his attention quickly turned to me while his face seemed to be thinking over what to say.

'It's okay don't worry, I'll ask Chuck', I asked to his still thinking face.

'No, no, sorry I was just thinking. Well, you have pale skin and long, flowing, golden-brown hair that goes down just above your hips. You're eyes are a beautiful emerald green which decorates your face and contrast well with the colour of your locks. You have a nice smile and your face is fairly round. You are very pretty and uh...' he trailed off with now red cheeks.

I smiled back at what he said and tried to ignore the butterflies that were flying round in my stomach.

'Thank you Newtie' I answered.

'Newtie?' he quizzed with a small chuckle.

My cheeks turned the same colour as his and looked for an excuse to why I just called him that. To be honest it just felt normal and familiar... Comfortable.

'Well if you can call me love then I can call you Newtie' I responded with a small smile which he returned.

We went back to work and I carried on smiling thinking about the small conversation that just brightened up my day.

Newt's POV-

When Ophelia asked me that question I racked my brains to find a good answer that didn't suggest that I was obsessed with the girl... Not that I was. I answered truthfully enough but leaving out the sectors of 'the most gorgeous girl I'd ever met' as I knew that she would be embarrassed about that and think weirdly of me. Plus, I think Zart may be listening behind me... That shuckface.

~~~~~ Time Break~~~~~

We went to dinner with Thomas and Minho who had just come back from running the maze and Frypan handed out one of his famous stews. It was rather strong and I hid my face of disgust so Frypan wouldn't be offended. I could tell that Ophelia was doing the same. Even though his meals were not always the most pleasant he still provided us with food.

I was halfway through my meal when one of the Gladers who came up around four months ago sat down next to Ophelia and started staring at her while she ate.

'Ummm... Kyle? What's up, you don't normally sit here? asked Tommy and I was thankful that the boy took his eyes of Ophelia who was now obviously uncomfortable.

'Well I just thought that me and the Greenie hear could get to know each other better' he answered finishing off with a smirk.

I glared at him with that answer and I hoped he would get the message to leave us alone. He seemed to take my message and glared back at me before lifting his hands in a surrender pose and walked back to his group of friends. Ophelia glared at the back of him and could tell that she was angry with his obvious flirting.

'Thanks, guys' she said and then exhaled deeply and went back to eating the salty stew.

-

-

-

I hope you liked this chapter... See ya, Shanks! (:


	9. Shower Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, CHAPTER 9 IS HERE! I hope you like it. Feedback and Kudus are welcome!

Ophelia's POV-

I decided to take a shower as it had been some time after I had come up in the box and the Glade was quite dirty. My hair was now in a massive knot on the back of my head and it was matted with dirt and soil from the track. My nails had a layer of dirt in them and I felt quite grimy. Newt told me that there were some showers on the edge of the Glade where all the boys showered. He said he would make sure that no one came in while I was showering and I was thankful for that. One of the rules was that they had to respect my privacy but I didn't want any chance of anything bad happening.

He led me to the showers after dinner and made sure that he guarded the door while I was showering.

'The temperature should be okay Love but you might not want to have too long a shower, the boys get angry when the hot water stops', he informed me and I nodded in response after chuckling at his comment.

I closed the door to the cubicle while he stood outside smiling with his arms crossed over each other flexing his muscles and... Wow, Ophelia... Stop admiring the boy's muscles! With that, I started to undress from my ripped black jeans, white tank top and my black combat boots. I let my hair down from the tight position that I had secured it in this morning.

Slowly, I stepped in the shower and tried to leave the thought of that Newt was right outside and a boy could just walk in right now. My mind came to ease as the water poured over my shoulders and relaxed my aching muscles. My hair darkened from the water and flowed down my back. I massaged the shampoo into my hair and then followed with coconut conditioner that smoothed my hair down. It was pleasing to smell something fresh and exotic against all the mud and sweat I was use to. I then washed myself down with body wash and shaved till I was satisfied that I was clean enough.

I thought to myself silently about what had happened since I had come up in that cold, horror-filled box. All the information had been thrust at me in these last few days and I felt more at home in the Glade now that I understood what everything was... Or most anyway. I still was not completely familiar with their weird slang and Gally's drink still burnt the back of my throat. The Glade was filled with nightmares and monstrous creatures, but it still was fun and I had friends and Newt. I wasn't happy here but it wasn't that bad and I was part of a family that I had become so protective of in days.

I looked down to get ready to put on my clothes again but instead, I saw a pile of sodden clothes... Shuck! I had accidentally drenched my clothes from the water from the shower and if I put on my white tee-shirt I'm sure it would be see-through. Not to mention how uncomfortable denim is when wet. What do I do?! 

I decided to call for Newt and see if he can get me some clothes as there was no way I could go out in my original clothes.

'Uhhhh... Newt?' I asked, projecting my voice so he could hear it.

'Yes, love. Are you alright?' he asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

'Oh yeah fine. Its's just uh... My clothes are kinda messed up. Do you think you can get me some clothes?' I asked.

'Oh yeah, yeah sure. Two secs' he replied and I calmed down at his reassuring response.

I waited for some time as I heard his footsteps trail out of the room and I sat down in the cubicle waiting for Newt to come back. I made sure that I had turned off the shower properly, I did not want to see Gally even angrier with me. While I waited I tried to brush my hair through with my hand as it fell on my back with a splatter of water. 

Suddenly, I heard the sound of heavy footsteps as I realised that Newt was back. 

'Hey Love, I have clothes here. Sorry, they may be a bit big as they were mine' and he passed them through under the door.

'Thanks' I responded and I picked the clothes up.

I put them on and although they were rather baggy on me I still liked them. They smelt of Newt and it made me happy... Stop. That's so creepy Ophelia! 

I stepped out of the shower and was greeted by Newt's smiling face as he looked at his clothes on me with a smile.

'They look better on you', he exclaimed and I giggled at his comment.

He handed me my hairbrush and I said thank you then started to comb through my soaking hair trying to pry out any knots that had formed. Once finished, Newt led me outside to his bedroom where he said goodnight to me.

'Night Love', he said as he started to lie down on the uncomfortable floor.

'You know you don't have to lie down on the floor. Come on' and I signalled to the bed as a sign that he didn't have to sleep on the klunking hard floor. 

'Are you sure' he asked with a hopeful look and I just laughed then nodded my head.

Slowly he crept into the bed with me and we both faced away from each other. I faced the wall and slowly drifted into a night of sleep.

~~Dream~~

'Are you sure we have to go? I don't want to!' I asked a boy who looked just older than me, who seemed to be a six-year-old child.

'Don't worry Ophelia it will be fine. I'll make sure they do nothing to you. Mother told me that we must leave' he answered although his eyes told a different story from what he said.

The six-year-old me smiled back at him and wrapped my arms around the boy who I had not identified yet.

Suddenly a group of men and woman heavily armed came storming into the room and I hid behind the boy. My eyes were glistening with fresh tears as they started to grab out at us.

~~End Dream~~

I woke up with my hair sticking to my forehead with sweat and my heart racing at a speed I didn't know it could go. I had tears running down my face and my breathing was rapid and short. I looked forward, staring at the wooden wall trying to calm myself down. What had I just witnessed?

I felt someone shift beside me on the bed and I saw Newt sit up then look at me in worry. I tried to smile back but I was still so confused and scared from what I had just seen. He seemed to understand and without a word he took me in his arms and laid me back down on the bed with his arms around me. I melted into his figure and my heartbeat slowed down till it was nearly at a normal pace.

'It's okay Love' and with that, I fell asleep wrapped inside Newt's loving arms with a smile now etched on my face. 

-

-

-

I hope you guys liked the chapter... See ya, Shanks! (:


End file.
